


[蛋哈] 自食其果

by Ellen_H



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H
Summary: Eggsy因为任务很久没有回家，Harry想着蛋自/慰的故事。





	[蛋哈] 自食其果

在听取各骑士的报告之后，Harry，现任的Arthur，解散了会议。他独自坐上车让司机把自己送回了家。而本应该与他一同回家恋人，Galahad，也就是Eggsy，正在遥远的南美洲执行跨多国的任务。因为需要长期地跟踪收集证据，Eggsy已经有20多天没回家了。这让一到家就只能面对寂静的屋子的Harry很不高兴。但这也是自己的错，由于Eggsy在某一天晚上做得太过分直接让他尿在了床上，他就公权私用干脆把Galahad调去最远的地方做任务。  
有点后悔了，打个电话给他吧。Harry想。自己真是个糟糕的伴侣和上司。于是他戴上眼镜试图联系Eggsy，可对方一直没有接听。大概是因为还没醒来。  
又增添了一份失落的Harry默默走到房间，想着干脆洗个澡睡了吧，明天早上再联系。  
他走进浴室，让热水打在自己身上。他清洁着自己的身体，想到自从Eggsy离开后自己就没有任何性生活了。温暖的水流使他的身体逐渐发热，许久没再唤起过的情欲也有些悄然抬头。他鬼使神差地拿起Eggsy的沐浴露涂抹在自己身上（因为对味道有分歧，他们用的是不同的沐浴露）。这并不是他爱闻的味道，但这是Eggsy的味道，是每次Eggsy让他攀上顶峰时充满他鼻腔的味道。他回想起他耳旁如野兽般的低吼，还有他们接吻时的缠绵，还有他们做过的所有亲密的事情...  
Harry硬了。  
“该死。”他咒骂一声，显然是没想到自己已经是如此地渴望性。都是因为那小子！然而现在瞎发脾气也不是个办法，当务之急是解决生理问题。他认命似的摇了摇头，开始简单地用手指清理自己的肠道，随后他关了水擦干身体，快速地走向自己的床边。

Harry连衣服也没穿就坐在了床上，垫了一个枕头在背后靠着床头板，下面则铺着毛茸茸的黑色毯子。他拿出润滑剂挤了一些在手上，便开始上下抚慰自己将它涂满整个阴茎。  
“呼...嗯...”反复刺激着敏感的部位，他已经完全地兴奋。润滑剂把那里弄得黏乎乎的发出细微的水声。Harry有些难为情，因为想到自己已经一把年纪还在做着单身年轻人才做的事情。可是都已经这样了，不如干脆早点结束的好。  
“操...” 一段时间过后，Harry有些疲倦，因为已经习惯了做爱从后面获得快感，现在光刺激前面已经很难迅速高潮。他用拇指摩擦自己的尿道口，同时伸出另一只手揉搓 自己的两颗睾丸试图获得更多的快感。毛毯上的绒毛剐蹭着会阴和后穴也让他心里毛毛的，总希望后面也得到同样的安慰。可是家里并没有任何按摩棒一类的情趣用品，他有了一个糟透了的想法。  
Harry把自己翻了个面，上半身完全放松在床上，屁股微微翘起。往手上挤了更多润滑剂后他深吸一口气，将中指缓缓插进自己的肛口，异物感让他有些难以继续。他想起了以前做的时候Eggsy是怎么帮他扩张的，于是他大口地吸气和呼气，饱满的胸膛剧烈起伏着，有意识地放松括约肌。在等到异物感终于消失得差不多，他的中指在里面小心地抽插着。  
“啊...Eggsy...” 他闭上眼，闻到隐隐约约沐浴露残留的味道，想象着侵入自己的是Eggsy，并凭着记忆探索着前列腺的位置。 他不断弯曲着自己的手指，在探寻无果后干脆把食指也插了进去。分泌出的肠液让进出变得更加顺畅，而Harry的理智也有了一些动摇。他无意识晃着自己的屁股，不熟练的动作让他感到烦躁，于是更加粗暴地抠挖着。  
“哈啊！”突然，体验到熟悉的快感，他知道他终于找到了，便开始集中精力进攻那一点，还加入了无名指，三根手指同时快速地进出发出淫靡的水声。乳头擦在毛毯上也传来挠痒一般舒服地感觉。但他的手很快就感到酸痛，阴茎也因为被压迫着有些不舒服，他就索性让自己重新回到原来的姿势，背靠着床头，双腿呈M型完全打开。右手从旁边绕过大腿重新插入后穴继续刺激着里面的小凸起，左手则轮流揉捏两颗胸脯上的深色肉粒，意识逐渐远去。  
“Eggsy...Eggsy...我好舒服...再用力一点...”他仰着头，胡乱地呼唤着年轻骑士名字。长久刺激着前列腺使他的阴茎前端不断渗出透明粘稠的前列腺液，滴落在床上。Harry的呻吟声越来越大，全身都在沸腾着，叫嚣着要射。  
“操！！！啊！！！！哈啊...！Eggsy！...” 终于，他靠着刺激后面高潮了。大量混着白浊的前列腺液直接从尿道口一阵一阵地喷射而出，柱身也随着每一次的射精弹跳着。Harry累极了，他将剩下的精液也一并挤了出来。而就在这时，他放在床头柜的眼镜响了。他拿纸巾擦了擦手，戴上了眼镜。

“Eggsy。”  
接起电话的那一刻，Harry才反应过来自己还没清理，现在这般样子正通过眼镜的摄像头传给Eggsy。


End file.
